


Right Where You Are, That's Where I Am

by dreamkist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Good things do happen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Right Where You Are, That's Where I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Who else has been in hell since 15x18?
> 
> Best of luck to us all with the finale.
> 
> Title from [Mariner's Apartment Complex](https://youtu.be/1uFv9Ts7Sdw).

The bunker was empty. Sam and Eileen had left for a hunt. "Yep, this is gonna be a good night," Dean said to no one.

He settled back with a sigh and stared at the bottle on the table. Condensation had formed and he watched a drop run down the side. Things were as good as they could get. Everyone was where they should be. He had been trying not to think about what was missing. But the absence was too bright and jarring a thing to ignore in the silence.

It was like a part of him was missing. It hurt to walk around everyday with the absence. But he kept going. That's what he did.

He reached passed the beer, out to the letters carved in the table that spelled a certain name. He traced each one, and it finally hit him. Everything Cas had said. Everything he had felt for years. The fact that he had said nothing before Cas died.

"Shit."

It felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The sob that burst out of his mouth was loud and disconcerting. It echoed in the empty room.

The pain was so deep in his soul he didn’t know if he could survive it. Cas. Please. He begged to nothing, to everything. Maybe Jack would hear him. But Dean knew he wouldn't be that lucky. He buried his face in his hands.

A sound snapped him out of it. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to look composed.

"Hey, Sam." He said over his shoulder. "Forget somethin'?"

There was no answer, so he turned to see what it was.

A familiar figure stood there. He gasped and his heart skipped a beat. It couldn’t be.

"Dean?"

"Cas."

The angel looked confused, but Dean wasn't confused. Cas was there in front of him, and he wasn't going to let any chance to tell him how he felt slip away. Not this time.

"Cas," he rushed toward him and wrapped him in his arms. Cas’ arms held him too, and he wanted to start crying again from joy. He had to force himself to pull back to say what he needed to say.

He took the angel's hands in his own. Cas seemed unsure, but Dean just squeezed tight. "You always had me, Cas. Always. I love you," he said without hesitation.

He watched Cas process the information. The familiar tilt of the head, the blue eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. The moment the truth laid itself out for Cas, Dean saw hope and happiness.

They stared at each other, smiling, for who knows how long, until Dean said, "Kiss me you idiot."

Cas smiled, beamed really, then his lips were pressed against Dean's and something that had been missing for way too long fell into place.

He held Cas close to him and thanked the entire universe for giving him this gift.

They slowly moved back to an embrace. Content in each other’s arms. Cas’ low voice rumbled next to Dean’s ear, "I told you. Good things do happen, Dean."

Dean smiled against Cas' neck. Everything felt right for the first time in his whole damn life. Like he secretly always thought it might with Cas in his arms. "Yeah, you did, Cas. You really did."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3FjXJmR3oEWh8hEk9OmM8Q).
> 
> Cry with me on [Tumblr](https://ifall.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sixgungin).


End file.
